grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Evans
Annie Evans is a writer who has been on staff with SESAME STREET writing staff from 1994 through 2016. She has been 1 of the principal writers for [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]] & was lyricist for the songs "Peaches & Pears" & "I Love Fruit" from Episode 4089. Previously, she scripted the The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "Who Are You, Sue Snue?", Big Bag, & Panwapa. Evans also served as a consultant on Galli Galli Sim Sim, the Indian co-production of SESAME STREET . An established playwright, Evans' plays, for puppets & for people, include Ghost Stories and several monologues. Her 1-act play Pigeon-Holed is a partial parody of SESAME STREET which has been staged at the O'Neill Puppetry Conference where she is an Artistic Associate. Together with her husband MARTIN P. ROBINSON, a SESAME STREET Muppeteer, she runs the official SESAME Workshop parenting blog [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Family Robinson|'SESAME''' Family ROBINSON]]. SESAME STREET'' Writer *''A is for Asthma'' (with Luis Santeiro) *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert & Ernie's Word Play|'BERT' & Ernie’s Word Play]]'' (with Billy Aronson) *''Computer Caper'' (with Cathi Rosenberg-Turow & Christine Ferraro) *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor|'SESAME' STREET Goes to the Doctor]]'' (with Christine Ferraro) *''Music Works Wonders'' (with Luis Santeiro) *''[[w:c:muppet:Zoe's Dance Moves|'Zoe'’s Dance Moves]]'' *''Ready for School!'' (with Christine Ferraro & JOEY MAZZARINO) *''The Get Healthy Now Show'' *''[[w:c:muppet:One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure|One World, One Sky: BIG BIRD’s Adventure]]'' Composer Credits File:Addition Expedition.jpg|"The Addition Expedition" File:4278 a.png|"The All Our Senses Club" File:Barnacle Subtraction.png|"Barnacle Subtraction" File:Be the Count.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Be the Count|Be the Count]]" File:4058 q.jpg|"The Best Pet" File:4625 b.png|"Boo Boo Busters" File:The Breakfast Club.jpg|"The Breakfast Club (Cerf/Evans)" File:4089 10.jpg|"Broccoli is Good" File:Can't Say the Alphabet Enough.jpg|"Can’t Say the Alphabet Enough" File:4508 g.png|"Change the Plan" File:Cowboy Count By 2.png|"[[w:c:muppet:The Count By Two Kid|The Count By Two Kid]]" File:4608 d.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Dinosaurs Were Big and Small|Dinosaurs Were BIG & Small]]" File:Cowboy Ranch.png|"Double Double Dude Dude Ranch Ranch" File:Eight is Great.jpg|"Eight is Great" File:Captain Eight.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Eight is Great (Elmo the Musical)|Eight is Great (Elmo the Musical)]]" File:Miles Forward Backward.jpg|"Forward Backward Dance" File:Cowboy Giddy Up.png|"Giddy Up" File:4306 f.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Go Go Go G|Go Go Go G''']]" File:ETM Repair 2.png|"The Great Halfini (song)" File:4306 d.png|"[[The Gross Grouch Song|The '''GROSS GROUCH Song]]"|link=The Gross Grouch Song File:Guess the Seasons.jpg|"Guess the Seasons Song" File:The Half Song.png|"The Half Song" File:Heave Ho.png|"Heave Ho" File:4089 6.jpg|"I Love Fruit" File:4019 b.jpg|"Jambo Song" File:4308 h.png|"Listen Baby Lullaby" File:Look 'n Flap.png|"Look 'n Flap" File:Magic to Find.png|"Magic to Find" File:4145 Miles 1.jpg|"Number One" File:4089 8.jpg|"Peaches & Pears" File:4608 b.png|"Romping, Stomping, Roaring, Soaring, Awesome Dinosaurs" File:Noimage-landscape.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Sir Count-a-lot|Sir Count-a-lot]]" File:4306 e.png|"The Spanish G Word Song" File:Stand Shake Push.png|"Stand Shake Push" File:4505 f.png|"Stop & Think" File:Stretch, Wiggle, Yay!.jpg|"Stretch, Wiggle, Yay!"|link=Stretch, Wiggle, Yay! File:Super Grover with a G.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Super Grover with a G|'Super' Grover with a G]]" File:4050 h.jpg|"Superheroes of Dance" File:Telly's Aquarium.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Telly's Aquarium|'Telly'’s Aquarium]]" File:4608 i.png|"Walking With a Dinosaur" File:The Whole Again Song.png|"The Whole Again Song" Videos Stretch, Wiggle, Yay! File:Sesame Street Stretch, Wiggle, Yay! [[The Gross Grouch Song|The GROSS GROUCH Song]] File:"Sesame Street" Oscar sings The Gross Grouch Song See also *Funny Girls Coping with Boys bio *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Family Robinson|'SESAME' Family ROBINSON]]'' blog *Annie Evans on the Muppet Wiki *Annie Evans on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:A Category:Articles Evans, Annie Evans, Annie Category:Pages Evans, Annie